Bradley Richardson
Scorpio (AKA Bradley Richardson) is the primary hero of Brigstone. He trained all six Nitros, but perhaps his most notable accomplishment was founding the Dark Defenders. Despite rumours, all six versions of Scorpio are the same person. Description Red Scorpio Red Scorpio was the first incarnation of the Scorpio mantle. During the time of the Red Scorpio, Darren Hart and Tony Vinson were both trained into becoming Nitros. After the War of Brigstone, the latter left the role as a way of escaping the mental scars left behind. The former was horrifically murdered by Bluebird, which resulted in the War of Brigstone. The Red Scorpio wore a very Victorian-style outfit - complete with top hat, cloak, and tuxedo - as well as a utility belt. During this time, Bradley also wore a simple mask with red plastic lenses around his eyes to protect his identity. The red lenses were mostly for intimidation, if anything, as many thugs would see the red eyes and top-hatted-silouette and spread rumours that Springheeled Jack was roaming the city. In the early days of the war, Bradley would fight in this outfit. However, he was forced to modify as it was not suited to mass combat. War Scorpio War Scorpio was the first Scorpio to not have trained any new Nitros, but he did fight alongside the already-trained Tony Vinson. He wore the Red Scorpio outfit; but had also donned an electronic mask in replacement of the easily-torn original mask and a bandolier. The latter was often carrying de-activated ammunition for the improved Claw Launcher, which now fired explosive darts as opposed to tranquilisers. Tranquilisers were still used, but now on a device mounted on the costume's left forearm. Green Scorpio Once the War of Brigstone was over, Bradley put the suit away in a special chamber in The Cavern as a reminder of the War, which he also refused to talk about or even mention. The only sign he gave of even remembering it was the occasional reference. The Green Scorpio's outfit was made from scratch a few weeks after the war concluded. It features the same electronic mask, but the red screens were replaced with green ones. this third variation of the mask now also had a fingerprint scanner on the back as a further protective barrier. Blue Scorpio The Blue Scorpio had more freedom than his past variants. Bradley made the Blue Scorpio costume as a way of protecting his daughter, who was conceived a few weeks after the events of LEGO Scorpio: The Videogame. During this time he was officially 'retired' from crimefighting, however he was unable to resist stopping the occasional plot or villain. When he wasn't, however, he would simply offer advice to Commissioner Edward if the latter was stuck on some manner of pattern or riddle. Once again the electronic mask stayed, but received a GPS locator as well, in case of capture, as well as a tracking device of its own. Black Scorpio A Black Scorpio was predicted by The Vampire Priestess during the last days of the war. Black was predicted to appear for one day only, on the day that Bluebird dies. Origin Bradley Richardson's father was murdered by arsonists on the night he once claimed he would never forget, a night that causes him to - even in adulthood - wake up screaming "Father!" Bradley's father rescued a teacher (Miss Bachelor, one of Bradley's at school) from her flaming apartment, doing his job as fire-fighter. Suddenly the roof caved in. Bradley saw the fear in his father's eyes through a window as police and fire-fighters held him back. Green Scorpio once said "It takes a lot to restrain a determined child" Ingrid Richardson (Bradley's mother) mourned Jordan Richardson for one and a half years, and yet she was known to randomly start crying if any one mentioned her late husband. But Bradley changed thanks to his loss. He mourned, and then sought vengeance. No-one he went to see took him seriously; he was still just a kid to their eyes. But eventually he was able to get to work evolving his body and lifestyle. There was no longer any need for a crying child in a tuxedo. First things first, tracking down the arsonists, and after a long and difficult struggle, he handed them over to the police. Background Personality Red Scorpio During the early stages of Bradley Richardson's career as Scorpio, he was often brooding and had a general air of mystery about him. This remained unchanged during the war as he would often brood over the costs of the war, both morally and the high casualties sustained during the bloody battles that ensued. His relation to Commissioner Edward was that of suspicion and doubt. He felt that Edward should stay where he was, and was content with the then-commissioner Aaron Williams to stay in charge. When Aaron resigned and Edward took control of the police and Red Regiment, Scorpio was annoyed. Green Scorpio After the war, Scorpio became much more cheerful and childish, regularly making jokes at various levels of quality, but occassionally showing brief flashes of pain or rage. He showed subtle hints of favouritism towards Rebecca Adams whilst training her, and showed affection to her after her return under the guise of Nightfight. He also had a very friendly relationship with Commissioner Edward, as opposed to the suspicious nature of the previous incarnation's thoughts on "Eddie". His reaction to any mention of Bluebird's name out loud was rather curious. He would swallow (even if his mouth was empty) and then blink two times - all while wearing a panicked look on his face. This may have been invoked by the War of Brigstone and/or the murder of his first protoge. However, when he was finally confronted by Bluebird in person, he was terrified. He instantly tried to use the disabled phone and his deactivated communicator to call for help, and checked all the doors (only to find them locked). Blue Scorpio After the birth of Ariel Richardson, her father claimed to be retired from his superheroing antics. However, he was unable to resist the urge to continue battling villains; he appeased this desire for justice-dealing by helping Commissioner Edward whenever he was stuck on a clue or a puzzle. He was also very protective of Ariel in the face of the Bluebird threat. He shared this feeling towards James, Tony, Rebecca, and Edward - though not as highly as his daughter as he knew they could defend themselves. However, he had not trained at all, in a method to keep her away from his dangerous world. Indeed, he had never even told her that he was Scorpio, but painfully resorted to telling her stories of all the fantastic things that he had done in his time. This was - emotionally - very hard for him to go through, as occassionally Ariel would say things like "I wish I could have met Scorpio, he sounds amazing" He was also even more terrified of Bluebird than Green Scorpio was, due to the possibility of Bluebird inflicting great suffering on his daughter in some heinous way. When Ariel was kidnapped, he was furious at Bluebird but also petrified at the thought of what could happen to her. Abilities Scorpio never demonstrated any superheroes at any point in his life, but he was extremely agile and acrobatic. He could perform many complicated maneuvers and jumps. One thing he was particularly talented at was using his cane. He was able to spin it in many ways to deflect certain energy blasts and - if he was fast enough - bullets (by recognising the trigger being pulled and swerving the cane round to match the bullet). The implant he received as a result of the Witch Doctor's "Mind Melter" gas gave him faster reactions, as well as an ability to hack into computers far more easily - due to the fact he was now part computer, and understood them on a higher level than before - as well as being able to 'save' faces to his hard drive (in the event of forgetting) and recognising them instantly. He was also very good at tracking criminals and animals, a skill he trained Nitro II to use. He was also a skilled detective, being able to deduce many things about a person purely from how they looked. Weapons and Accessories Throughout the Red Scorpio era, Bradley would use a gun-like device, but fashioned into the shape of a claw, which was named a Claw Launcher. They had an effective range of 20 metres, and fired tranquilising darts. During the War of Brigstone, it was modified to fire explosive darts and had a scope added onto it, but had the same range. Blue Scorpio also added darts that electrified whomever they were fired upon. When he created a electronic mask, it could also fire blasts of energy if either of the buttons on its sides were pressed. This feature was created in case of being tied up, but could also be used in situations where his hands were free, though admittedly he did not use it in many hands-are-free battles. Its edges could also protrude and magnifying lenses would also pop out, effectively creating binoculars. Yet another useful feature was the detective mode - which was inspired by the Batman Arkham games, which Bradley loved to play as an adult. It would allow Bradley to track DNA and see henchmen (as well as whether or not they were armed) through walls. A microphone could also pop out to allow communication. As well as all these, there was also the defensive measure of having a fingerprint scanner on the back to prevent it being pulled off in brawls. Scorpio's cane could also produce a white-hot beam of energy, which could cut through most metals. Another useful feature was an unfolding metal layer which served as a bulletproof shield, as well as the secret compartment inside it housing a small telescope. The middle of it also bore a screen showing Brigstone for tracking purposes. There was also a light inside the main body of the cane, with a light beam emitted through the crystal at the end. Scorpio was also known to carry stun grenades, smoke pellets, a remote-controlled, a hacking device, a line launcher, an explosive gel container, a 'gun-killing' device, and two tasers within hidden pockets in his tuxedo. Family Members Jordan Richardson - Father Ingrid Richardson - Mother Joseph Richardson - Brother Ariel Richardson - Sister Ariel Richardson - Daughter (Named in memorium to believed-to-be-dead sister) Ana Adams - Distant Relative Elizabeth Adams - Distant Relative Rebecca Adams - Wife (of Blue Scorpio) Richard Adams - Distant Relative Notes * One of Bradley and Joseph's teachers at school, Miss Bachelor, got her name from Joseph Simpson's art teacher in year 8. * Coincidentally the first three Scorpios went in order of RGB. The RGB color model is an additive colour model in which red, green, and blue light are added together in various ways to reproduce a broad array of colours. Quotes "Ariel, every time I'm about to drive down this tunnel, you ask if you can come. But the answer, as always, is no." "But dad, James gets to-" "James is old enough" "What about Jake? He's a teenager as well." "Old enough." "Really?" "Yes, he's... well to brutally honest, I've still no idea how old he is." Gallery